


долгий путь домой

by Medoch



Series: amaroq [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Angst, Drama, F/M, Songfic, War, actually idk wtf is going on here
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medoch/pseuds/Medoch
Summary: на реквест; Рыцарь Диких Яблок – Дом





	долгий путь домой

**Author's Note:**

> ой

взрыв раздаётся совсем-совсем рядом, тобио едва успевает отскочить, но бок всё-таки цепляет осколком - благо, что по касательной, оставив только царапину. надо бежать дальше - тобио несётся вперёд, запинаясь об осколки бетонных плит, слыша, как десятиэтажка позади него скрипит и стонет.

сакамото говорил ни в коем случае не оборачиваться - лучше повредить спину, чем глаза. без глаз долго не протянешь.  
кагеяма останавливается и смотрит вбок, цепляя периферическим зрением происходящее позади. огромное здание складывается, как карточный домик, поднимая тучу пыли. где-то в облаке сверкают и гремят выстрелы. шальная пуля свистит совсем рядом и рикошетит от куска бетонной плиты.

тобио накидывает на голову капюшон, стискивает дробовик в потных ладонях и бежит дальше, к лагерю. сакамото нагоняет его у самой границы города, хлопает по плечу - кагеяма дёргается - и улыбается:  
\- да, не играть тебе на передовой.

тобио морщится. до этой миссии он был рядовым снайпером, и - он готов принять свою слабость - это действительно было проще. но теперь, когда армия его фракции сдаёт позиции, в снайперах нет необходимости.

\- спорю, нас будут гнать аж до ямагучи, - мрачно говорит сакамото.

имя неприятно царапает рёбра. трезвое и логичное начало в голове тобио говорит: префектура, придурок. префектура, не человек. тобио кивает сам себе и смотрит на своего семпая - тот улыбается беззаботно и легко, словно на дворе не война, словно его армию не теснят, словно над мияги светит летнее солнце.

хотя, почти лениво думает тобио, над мияги действительно светит солнце. где-то там, высоко, над слоем висящего в воздухе пепла и снеговых облаков. не ядерная зима - и на том спасибо.

лагерь впереди кажется игрушечным - маленький, выглядящий посреди заснеженного леса как-то неловко, словно наспех нарисованный криворуким художником. тобио отфыркивается от запаха дыма, подходя к костру, вешает дробовик за спину, не глядя берёт у товарища чашку с пустой рисовой кашей. разговоры совсем рядом забивают пустой эфир.

\- ничего, кроме риса, не осталось. на воду вообще снег топим. пиздец.

\- поехали в тагадзё, тут всё равно больше делать нечего.

\- ага, щас. расстреляют за дезертирство, едва покажемся. лучше тут подохнуть, чем там.

кто-то смеётся - тобио до сих пор не научился различать своих товарищей по голосам. если честно, он и имена-то их не помнит. что толку запоминать имена тех, кто всё равно умрёт? сакамото жаль, разве что. что до остальных...

\- какая разница, где?

тобио хмыкает. действительно, разницы никакой. что здесь руины, что там. бетон, взвесь пыли и дыма в воздухе, вонь горелого пластика, пороха и крови, перебивающая даже запах дерьма из разбитых канализаций. упадёшь - и тебя забудут. тобио почти не сомневается, что его имя здесь тоже никто не помнит.

он доедает кашу, отставляет тарелку и шарит по карманам, выуживая мятую фотографию с обтрепавшимися углами. долго вглядывается в заученные наизусть детали. хитока на здесь ещё улыбается. у неё цветы в волосах, венок из одуванчиков в пухлых пальцах и румянец на щеках, а ещё она всё ещё в школьной форме.

не в медицинском халате. не со скорбным выражением лица.  
здесь, в мияги, а не в пункте приёма беженцев где-то на рюкю.

\- слышал, кто-то из наших пытался сбежать отсюда. на окинаву. там же, типа, временное убежище.

\- и чё?

\- чё-чё, ничё. сам же знаешь, что билеты отсюда дают только тем, кто едет вперёд ногами. и тех не всегда увозят - на кой хуй тратить ресурсы на мертвецов?

тобио уходит от костра и тащится к своей палатке. шарится в вещах, выуживая пачку писем. перебирает фотографии и письма хитоки, становящиеся раз за разом всё короче. после смерти ямагучи она совсем перестала писать. тобио находит последнее - аккуратно распечатанный конверт с уродливыми жёлтыми хризантемами, обрывок клетчатой бумаги с пятнами расплывшихся из-за воды чернил. смотрит на скачущие, неровные иероглифы.

_«я не спасла его, тобио_   
_он попал к нам, а я не спасла_   
_пожалуйста, пообещай, что ты выживешь, ладно? пожалуйста_   
_и пожалуйста возвращайся_   
_я не умею лечить исчезнувших и умерших_

_\- хитока»_

на фото из этого письма она в траурном чёрном, с заколотыми в пучок волосами, мешками под глазами и шрамом на щеке. тобио хочется спросить, откуда он, но из зоны боевых действий письма никто не шлёт - они и сюда-то прилетают через раз.

спустя пару часов его вырубает - как по расписанию. после подъёма они снимаются с места и снова отступают - из штаба, наконец, приходит приказ об отступлении. вместе с приказом приходят новости: повстанческая армия наворотила дел в рюкю. на окинаве неспокойно, мирные жители в опасности, бла-бла-бла.

дружелюбный связист в штабе швыряет тобио целую пачку писем. смотрит с улыбкой, шутит про возлюбленную, ждущую героя с войны. тобио думает, что скоро он дошутится до выбитых зубов, и тогда будет паршиво им всем, включая хитоку.

из пятнадцати писем от неё только четыре. тобио не нравится эта цифра. он вскрывает самый старый из конвертов, выуживает письмо и поджимает губы, давя улыбку. круглый почерк хитоки в этом письме снова нормальный, на бумаге нет следов слёз и текст написан без единой ошибки.

_«тобио!_

_я слышала, у вас там совсем холодно, хотя и весна. ни цветов нет, ни солнца. у нас вот, наоборот, словно после зимы сразу включили лето. тепло и много цветов, хотя, может быть, я просто совсем не привыкла к здешней погоде._   
_так что вот тебе немножечко лета, хотя ты едва ли сентиментален и, наверное, не оценишь._   
_надеюсь, всё это скоро закончится, и ты вернёшься._   
_надеюсь, мои письма доходят._   
_я знаю, ты жив, ты бы не умер, наобещав мне столько всего, так что не беспокойся!_   
_я больше не буду плакать._   
_жду тебя в урасоэ у ресторана «дерево мира» каждый вечер в девять часов_

_\- хитока»_

между скрепленными бумажками рядом с письмом лежат засушенные цветки. тобио пялится на них, как на чудо света. цветы. ему кажется, они слишком яркие, потому что мир вокруг давно выцвел, стал холодным пепельно-серым. зима не закончилась, весна не наступала. а тут - цветы. сирень, гортензия, орхидея. несколько лепестков сакуры, явно пойманных в воздухе.

на фотографии нет лица хитоки - только целое море цветущих голубых гортензий, безоблачное небо и солнце. тобио складывает всё это в жестяную коробку и принимается за второй конверт.

это письмо хитока отправила через два дня. конверт заклеен неряшливо и подписан явно наспех, словно она сильно торопилась. в нём нет подарков и фотографий, только клочок бумаги, вырванной из тетради, с химическими формулами на обратной стороне.

_«урасоэ захвачен_   
_мы бежим, но куда - не знаю_   
_раненых бросили_   
_напишу ещё, если добежим_   
_если не напишу - прощаюсь_   
_прости»_

это было почти месяц назад. новости сюда доходят ужасно медленно. тобио готов броситься в сторону окинавы через всю страну, и не делает это только потому что знает: его убьют рядом с первым же временным штабом. если, конечно, не догонят свои. он ругается, мнёт бумагу в пальцах, вскрывает следующий конверт дрожащими руками. в нём тоже почти пусто, только крошечная ветка вишни на самом дне, но письмо большое и сложено аккуратно.

_«добежали._   
_прости,_   
_я посеяла полароид, и теперь не могу отправлять тебе фото, потому что новый здесь не купишь_   
_недавно сюда привезли ойкаву-сана. не знаю, стоит ли писать о нём, но напишу всё равно - вы старые знакомые, как-никак. он жив, хотя руку пришлось-таки отхватить. как был красивый, так и остался - ни одного шрама на лице, и волосы ужасно мягкие. у нас половина госпиталя по нему вздыхает, а он сидит, улыбается, шутки шутит. про товарищей ничего не говорит, про друзей только морщится._

_у меня ужасно много работы, людей сюда привозят больше, чем в госпиталь урасоэ, приказали не сообщать, где мы, так что не пишу, как видишь, обратный адрес, да и вряд ли ты ответишь. тут ужасно жарко днём, многие падают от переработки, и вода плохая - не напьёшься, но я не жалуюсь. хотя полароид обратно хочется. и твоих фотографий хочется._

_видела тебя в выпуске новостей, там про мияги и отступление войск, ты там ещё в сендае и в парадной форме, ужасно красивый, знаешь, просто ужасно. я вспомнила себя-школьницу на выпускном, как стояла, хотела попросить у тебя пуговицу, но стеснялась так, что колени дрожали. помню, как к тебе подкралась амано и ты отшил её, хмурясь, помню, как сама подошла просто поболтать, но в итоге ничего не сказала. как мы умудрились вообще продолжить общаться - не понимаю. смешно об этом сейчас думать, ещё смешнее только думать о том, что ты не вернёшься. ведь ты вернёшься. вернёшься же?_

_недавно порвала свою последнюю человеческую рубашку. хожу теперь в твоей, она большая, но никто ни слова не говорит._   
_не думаю, что для тебя это новость, но_   
_люблю тебя_   
_возвращайся скорее_

_\- хитока»_

тобио долго пялится на «люблю тебя», а потом складывает бумагу вчетверо и кладёт в нагрудный карман, рядом с фотографией. бумага не греет, но ощущение тепла всё равно отпечатывается под рёбрами, чуть ниже сердца.

следующим утром сакамото повышают до майора. тобио тоже, но он пропускает это мимо ушей. их переформируют, разделяют на два отряда и бросают врассыпную. тобио - в маэбаси, к основным силам. сакамото - диверсионным отрядом в сторону токио. местный гений в отряде тобио хмурится и цедит:  
\- не сработает.

и оказывается прав.  
никто не бежит за сакамото в разбитый и разграбленный токио; маэбаси окружают со всех сторон и берут силы самообороны японии в кольцо - не сбежать и не отбиться. настроения в отряде тобио мутируют из «будем сражаться до смерти!» в «давайте просто сдадимся, они не трогают пленных». сдаться не получается. когда дело доходит до перестрелки, тобио оглушает взрывом; он открывает глаза только через несколько часов, окружённый трупами и погребённый под слоем земли и пыли. в голове звенит, но рана не кровоточит. он пытается подняться, скидывает с себя крупные куски асфальта, морщится от боли в рёбрах, вытаскивает из ноги кусок арматуры, тут же перетягивая её плотной грязной повязкой.

вокруг совершенно никого нет. словно армия, окружившая их, была армией призраков. тобио ищет выживших, но быстро выдыхается. солнце садится, и мигом становится темно. он тащится по дороге вперёд, туда, где был штаб, в кромешной темноте, и к утру обнаруживает лишь пустые оставленные палатки и разграбленные мобильные склады.

дальше только нагано, но армия давно оттуда ушла. куда - непонятно; тобио пытается найти хоть какие-то следы, но ничего не находит. он отсыпается, едва не замерзая до смерти из-за погасшего костра, выпивает последние анальгетики из карманной аптечки и упрямо тащится дальше, выстраивая в голове маршрут от такасаки до киото. если в киото тоже никого не будет, думает тобио, свалю на окинаву. и ебись всё конём.

по дороге в саку он находит полуразграбленную аптеку. анальгетиков и антибиотиков там ожидаемо нет, только витаминки и противозачаточные. зато в молле рядом находится ящик просроченной водки. тобио наспех обрабатывает раны на голове и в ноге, а потом ловит в одной из витрин своё отражение и ужасается увиденному.

ближе к нагое у него поднимается температура. рана в ноге не заживает из-за нагрузки, по дороге встречаются только полубезумные гражданские, бездомные собаки и вражеские солдаты - от последних приходится быстро прятаться где-нибудь в сугробах и, стуча зубами, искать обходные пути. весна всё никак не наступает - даже в айти.

нагоя кажется совсем целой, в отличие от сендая. дома здесь всё ещё стоят на своих местах, пустые, но почти неразграбленные. здесь стояла повстанческая армия. тобио находит себе убежище и отсыпается. во сне ему кажется, что он разучился говорить и не может сказать хитоке ни слова, как ариэль из сказки. хитока улыбается, треплет его по волосам и уходит, говоря что-то, чего он не понимает.

проснувшись, тобио говорит сам с собой. вспоминает какие-то тексты из заученных в школе наизусть, повторяет правила игры в волейбол, перебирает имена. голова работает с трудом - не то из-за травмы, не то просто от усталости. тобио прётся вперёд на одном лишь упрямстве. в каниэ он сворачивает не туда и доходит до судзуки вместо хино.

в судзуки начинается весна. тобио сначала списывает это на бред, но потом подмечает, что ему жарко в куртке. юродивый прохожий при виде него указывает себе за спину - в сторону, кажется, цу, и говорит:  
\- госпиталь! врачи! медсестрички!

тобио тащится туда, и с каждым пройденным километром ему становится хуже. колени дрожат, мир перед глазами плывёт и плавится, дышать становится тяжелее с каждым новым вдохом. тобио падает на лавочку в пустом парке, - просто перевести дыхание - открывает пачку украденных из супермаркета галет, перекусывает, но его тут же тошнит съеденным. он сплёвывает кислый привкус во рту, достаёт из кармана письмо и перечитывает по второму разу. потом - по третьему. буквы перед глазами путаются и дрожат. тобио зачитывает письмо вслух, но распухший язык ворочается так себе и получается невнятное сбивчивое бормотание.

попытавшись подняться с лавочки, тобио натыкается на боль, как на пики, - и тут же падает обратно. продырявленная нога саднит так, что картинка перед глазами рябит и идёт белыми пятнами. боль пульсирует по всей ноге от лодыжки вверх; тобио задирает штанину, морщась и хрипя от боли, дрожащими грязными пальцами разматывает бинты. смотрит на гноящуюся рану, потом - на весну вокруг. потом поднимается на ноги, говорит себе (хотя сам себя едва ли слышит):  
\- дойти до госпиталя, - и делает шаг вперёд.

мысли путаются. перед глазами то и дело вспыхивает хитока и её чёртовы цветы; цветов становится больше и больше, но тобио знает, что не все из них настоящие. зима окончательно умирает где-то посреди пути к больнице, резко заменяется летом; становится ужасно жарко, и тобио снимает китель, вытащив оттуда фотографию и письмо, расстёгивает грязную рубашку, допивает оставшуюся при себе бутылку воды. в какой-то момент он перестаёт чувствовать боль; в какой-то момент хитока больше не исчезает и остаётся перед глазами, как постоянный фантом, как призрак, как настоящая; тобио бежит за её удаляющимся силуэтом, слышит её смех, видит её улыбку, и цветов, окружающих его, вдруг становится так много, что он запинается за них и падает ничком, ударяясь подбородком об траву.

кусты голубых гортензий смотрят в небо; он переворачивается на спину и тоже смотрит. где-то там, высоко-высоко, летают птицы - не то чайки, не то вороны, против солнца похожие на карандашные чёрточки.

\- красиво, - хрипит тобио, - _так красиво, хитока._

она смеётся, садясь рядом, и соглашается с ним, кладёт холодную ладонь ему на глаза, и мир исчезает в темноте. потом исчезают ощущения, потом - звуки, кроме звона. тобио закрывает глаза и больше не просыпается.

его тело находят в двух километрах к югу от госпиталя.  
к тому моменту хитока успевает написать ещё три письма.


End file.
